


The Haunted Castle

by Lisa_Shadow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castles, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Ghosts, M/M, Prince Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Shadow/pseuds/Lisa_Shadow
Summary: Diaazaal castle was once the home of a monstrous people called the Galra, they had sharp fangs, clawed hands, wolf like ears and glowing yellow eyes. During the rule of queen Krolia and king Kolivan the castle and all it’s residence were cursed to live in the castle as a being between life and death till one of their own is accepted by the outside world. The castle has been haunted ever since; the last people to enter the castle was a woman named Haggar and her infant son 15 years ago and only Haggar returned, her child having been claimed by the castle.Lance gets dared to stay in the city's haunted castle for 24 hours. Keith is a half Galra boy who was raised by ghosts. Sort of Beauty and the Beast meets Penelope but with ghosts.





	The Haunted Castle

Diaazaal castle was once the home of a monstrous people called the Galra, they had sharp fangs, clawed hands, wolf like ears and glowing yellow eyes. During the rule of queen Krolia and king Kolivan the castle and all it’s residence were cursed to live in the castle as a being between life and death till one of their own is accepted by the outside world. The castle has been haunted ever since; the last people to enter the castle was a woman named Haggar and her infant son 15 years ago and only Haggar returned, her child having been claimed by the castle. 

“Come on Pidge that’s not that scary, I could totally go in there” Lance said while clinging to Hunk.

“If you’re so brave then I dare you to go in the castle,” Pidge Challenged Lance.

“Fine, I will.”

“Ok you have to stay in the castle for 24 hours.”

“Guys I think this is a bad idea,” Hunk said, the voice of reason

“I’ll do it!” Lance said ignoring Hunk’s protests.

 

“You got everything you need there,” Pidge asked leaning over Lance’s shoulder to look in his bag. It was just after dinner on a friday, everyone went over to Pidge’s house to prepare. Hunk and Pidge were going to go camping in the field outside the castle while Lance stayed in the castle.

“Yup, 2 water bottles, a turkey and a pb and j sandwich, a box of hunk’s brownies, granola bars, flashlight, phone, headphones, sleeping bag, pillow, face mask, and a camera.” Lance listed looking over his bag for the twelth time. “Do I really have to do this?”

“No, let’s just go see a movie instead, we can go see the third Paladins movie,” Hunk said looking between his two friends nervously.

“Sure we can go see a movie instead,” Pidge said and Lance looked up hopefully, “I mean if your scared that is.”

Lance deflated, “No I’m not scared, watch I’ll stay the whole 24 hours.”

Lance walked across the stone bridge to the grand castle, it was a traditional castle wall going around the whole preneses four towers, one in each corner and then the actual castle in the middle. Lance glanced back to his friends, Pidge was standing there smugly with her arms crossed, Hunk was clinging to her back as if the ting person could protect him from the ghosts. Taking a deep breath Lance took the last steps up to the front of the castle’s giant front gate. He knocked on the front gate and it opened slowly. “That’s not creepy at all,” He whispered stepping through the gate. 

The grounds were surprisingly well kept for an abandoned haunted castle. There was a stone path leading to the front of the castle an orchard to his right and a stable and riding ring to his left. 

 

Keith was helping Varkon in the kitchen when he heard the front door to the castle slam shut. “What was that,” Keith asked looking up to his friend. Keith was the only one who had to use the doors, everyone else could walk through them. 

“Why don’t you go look, I can finish up here myself,” Varkon said shooing Keith out of the kitchen. 

When Keith entered the entry hall he found his mother and father hiding behind a pillar whispering. “Do you think he could be the one?” his father asked.

“Papa, what are you whispering about?” Keith asked starling his parents. His parents pulled him behind the pillar shushing him.

“Hello, Is someone there?” Came a shout and Keith noticed for the first time there was someone else in the room. The stranger grumbled, “stupid Pidge, stupid dare.” When Keith got a better look at the stranger he saw he was a boy just a little taller than himself, he had short curly brown hair, beautifully tanned skin, and the smallest ears he had ever seen. Keith self consciously reached up to touch his own ears, his own were the smallest ears he had ever seen till now. 

“Who’s he and what’s wrong with his ears,” Keith whispered to his Mama.

His parents just ignored him though, “We have to try Kolivan,” Mama whispered.

Papa glanced at Keith and whispered back, “he can’t meet him dressed like that.” Keith looked down at his clothes straightening his top, he was still wearing his riding clothes from earlier and they were now covered in flower as well. 

“Well let’s get our prince in some proper clothes than,” Keith was whisked away by his Mama up the back stair towards his room. 

 

Lance could swear he heard something. He was beginning to feel a little scared now, not that Pidge would ever find out he was going to win this dare. The whole castle was very dark and his flashlight wasn’t very strong but he could swear he kept seeing people in the dark only for them to disappear when he shined the light on them. Maybe it was just his eyes playing tricks on him though? 

Lance was walking down a hallway when he saw a light down one of the corridors. Turning the corner he saw that the whole corridor was lit with candles. “Well this is kinda creepy,” Lance walked down the corridor slowly holding his flashlight like a club. The candles stopped halfway through though and there was a set of opened doors that lead to a grand dining room with a long table and a chandelier cover in candles burning a dim purple color. There were two places set one on each side of the table. A set of doors on the other side of the room slowly started to open and Lance raised his flashlight a bit but his hands were shaking and his legs felt like they were about to give out under him. 

“Mama why do I have to wear this? It’s so uncomfy!” A boy walked into the room wearing a bright red tunic with gold buttons and embroidery, he had raven black hair with a gold crown on top that rested on a set large furry bat like ears. He was being pushed into the room by a man and woman both wearing crowns as well, there skin was purple though in contrast to the boy’s pale skin, their ears were much larger making the boy’s seem small in comparison, and while the boy’s eyes seemed normal but the man and the woman’s eyes were bright yellow. The man and woman both seemed not be fully there too tough, while Lance could see them he could also see through them. 

“Aaaare yyou a ggghossst?” Lance stuttered out. The man and woman faded away leaving just the boy who looked up having noticed him for the first time.

“No, I’m not a ghost,” the boy said pointing to himself but he looked almost disappointed.

“Wwhat are you?”

“What am I! What are you?” The boy asked throwing his hands in the air, “Why are your ears so ugly?”

Lance reached up to cover his ears, “my ears! Your the one with giant bat ears!” 

“My ears are tiny! And what is wrong with your eyes why are the so squinty?”

“I’m sorry it’s dark in here! And I’m not done with your ears yet!”

The boy’s face relaxed, “if it’s too dark for you I can have Ulaz light some more candles.” Lance took a step back realizing that he and the boy were now face to face. “Ulaz!” the boy shouted and a man appeared next to him, “he says it’s too dark, could you light some more candles?” 

“Sure thing,” Ulaz said before a playful smile crossed his face and he bowed, “I mean, yes sir.” 

The boy blushed and grabbed a fork from the table to throw at Ulaz but it just went straight through him. “Is he a ghost,” Lance whispered to his new friend.

“Oh yeah he is a ghost, everyone else here is a ghost but me,” The boy said crossing his arms.

“Is he going to eat my soul or something?”

“What why would he eat your soul? Ghosts don’t even have to eat.”

“Ok cool, cool,” Lance said shoving his hands in his pockets to hide how much they were shaking.

“Oh I’m prince Keith,” Keith said holding out his hand.

“Lance,” Lance returned the hand shake. Keith then walked him down to the other side of the table and pulled out the chair for him. Once Lance was seated Keith walked back to his end of the table and sat down. Lance looked between Keith and his own spot, why were they sitting so far apart? There were no other spots set so it’s not like other people were coming. Concluding there was no reason for this distance Lance stacked up his dishes and brought them to the other end of the table and sat down in the spot to the right of Keith.

Keith blushed looking down at his plate he mumbled something Lance couldn’t understand. “What was that I couldn’t hear you?”

“I said why did you move down here?” Keith shouted and blushed even more.

“I just thought it was weird that we were so far apart when were the only ones eating, then we would have to shout to talk to each other.”

Keith mumbled something about the acoustics and how they wouldn’t have to shout but was interrupted by a man bring out two bowls of soup. Lance looked at the soup and then back at Keith who was scarfing his down. Lance hesitantly took a bite, “this is almost as good as Hunk’s cooking!” Keith just nodded continuing to eat his and the boys finished eating their soup in silence. 

Once finished with the soup Lance asked, “So do you live here?”

“Yeah, I was left here by my mother when I was a baby and Mama and Papa have raised me ever since.”

Lance whispered, “Hagger,” in realization.

The boy suddenly got very angry, “we don’t mention her name here!” The chef came in with a second chores at this time, it was some kind of meat served on rice. Keith seemed to enjoy it and the soup was good so Lance tried the mystery meat hesitantly, it wasn’t terrible but it was a little spicy but he could handle it. Once they were finished a cake like dessert was brought out. Lance brought a bite up to his mouth and looked over to see Keith staring at him having not even touched his yet, this worried Lance slightly but he took the bite anyway and it was the wrong choice the cake tasted like someone poured a cup of salt in each piece. Lance very quickly spit it out on his napkin.

“Is it that bad?” Keith asked, tears falling down his face. 

“It’s a little salty,” Lance said hesitantly, why was he crying, he’s not the one who just ate it? Oh wait, “did you make this?”

“Yeah,” Keith said trough sobs. 

Shoot he just insulted the ghost child’s cooking. What should he do? What would Hunk do? “Umm I’m sure you’re good at other things, just not cooking, right?”

Keith thought about this for a moment. “Yeah I guess I’m good at riding,” Keith said eyes brightening instantly, “You want to see?”

Next thing he knew Lance was being dragged outside towards the barn. Keith dragged him up to one of the stalles witch held a small chestnut horse with a fiery mane that was less than all there much like the rest of the residence. “This is Red, he’s the world’s best horse,” Keith said strapping a saddle to the horse’s back. Keith turned to look at Lance, “you ever ride a horse?”

“Yes!” Lance defended and then whispered, “Once when I was seven.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” Keith said climbing on to the horse and then reaching a hand down to help Lance up.

“Wait you want me to ride the scary ghost horse!”

“Red’s not scary now come on I’ll keep you safe,” Keith said waving his hand for Lance to grab. Lance hesitantly grabbed keith’s hand and allowed him to pull him onto the horse. 

Riding the ghost horse was weird, it held him fine but he could also pass his hand right through it. Lance was very thankful for Keith’s arm around his waist. They rode the horse out of the stable and into a practice ring with fences set up for jumping. Keith ran the horse towards the first fence and Lance clutched the arm on his waist with his eyes closed but then the horse slowed down and Lance opened his eyes and looked back to see that they passed the jump. 

“Red you were supposed to jump over it not walk through it,” Keith scolded, “let’s try this again.” and they started going again towards the second jump, this time Red jumped over the with Lance screaming and Keith laughing. They did a few more jumps before exiting the practice ring and headed over to the orchard. The orchard was very dark, only lit by the little glimpses of the moon through the leaves. Lance had no clue how Keith knew where he was going but he appeared to be riding with a purpose. Red finally slowed down when the approached a clearing. The clearing was a field full of wildflowers that all seemed to bloom in the moonlight. Keith climbed down from the horse and then helped Lance down. He pulled Lance over to a stack of large rocks and sat down, Lance following suite. Keith then wisled and a pack of ghost wolves came out of the woods, a mother and three cubs, the mother wolf cozied up to Keith to be pet while the cubs wrestled in the field. When Keith looked up and caught Lance staring he grabbed Lance’s hand and brought it to the wolf’s head. The wolf was like the horse in that Lance could both touch her and pass his hand through her. 

Lance and Keith sat there playing with the wolves and talking (most of the talking on Lance’s part) for what felt like hours. Lance learned that Keith had been raised in the castle and had never left, he learned that his parents Krolia and Kolivin were the original king and queen of the castle, he learned that Keith’s only friend his age was a ghost boy named Lotor. Lance then in turn told Keith about the outside world, he told him about movies and the internet, he told him about his own family, his brothers and sisters, he told him about Hunk’s cooking and shared his brownies with him. 

As the sun rose Keith began to nod off on Lance’s shoulder, “Maybe we should head back?” Lance suggested. Keith just nodded in response and climbed on Red. They road back to the barn and brought Red back to his stable. 

As they entered the castle Lance yawned, the exhaustion of staying up all night getting to him. “Would you like to sleep in the guest quarters?” Keith asked.

“Uh yeah sure,” Lance replied stifling another yawn.

Keith Lead him up three flights of stairs and down several corridors till Lance was thoroughly lost before stopping at a large set of doors and swing them open. “Here we are, I’ll have Thace bring you some night clothes,” Keith said as he walked away. The room was more like a small apartment, there was a main room with a small seating area, a large bathroom in the room to the left and the room to the right was a large bedroom with a king sized bed. Lance fell down on the bed face first and was about ready to fall asleep till there was a knock on the door and he looked up to see another ghost standing there holding a pair of pajamas, this must be Thace. 

“Keith told me to bring you these,” Thace said handing him the clothes. His face then got very serious, “you better take good care of our boy,” He said drawing close to Lance. 

“Yeah, for sure,” Lance said giving him a nervous smile and a thumbs up. Thace then left the room keeping his eye on Lance till the last second. Lance changed into the pijamas and then passed out without even washing his face. 

Lance woke up well into the afternoon the next day. He took advantage of the grand bathroom to take a relaxing bath and found an outfit layed out for him when he was done. The outfit was similar to the one Keith had worn yesterday but blue with silver embroidery. Lance wondered around the castle till he found Ulaz carrying a large stack of papers. “Could you tell me where Keith is?” Lance asked.

“He’s probably still sleeping this early but you can check his room it’s down that way,” Ulaz pointed with his foot, “third door on the left.”

“Thank you,” Lance nodded, this early what was he talking about it’s well past noon no one should sleep this late. He found the door and knocked but got no response so he cracked the door open and saw a waiting room similar to his own but bigger, there was seating area in one corner and a small library in the othor with a desk. Lance moved to the door on the right and knocked, “hey Keith you in there?” He called while opening the door a crack. There was a Large bed in the room with a keith like figure buried in blankets but what caught Lance’s eye was the boy standing next to the bed, he was tall with long blond hair and lilac skin. “Who are you?” Lance found himself asking before he had a chance to catch himself.

The boy turned to look at Lance and then in the blink of an eye he was standing face to face with Lance, “I am Keith’s only friend, he is mine and you can’t have him,” The boy growled before disappearing. 

Lance stood there stunned for a moment till Keith sat up in bed rubbing his eyes, “Lance is that you? Why are you up so early?” 

“Early it’s like two in the afternoon!” 

“Ugh Let me sleep!” Keith cried flopping back down on his bed. 

“Nope you can’t leave me alone with all your creepy ghost relatives,” Lance said pulling the sheets off of Keith.

“Fine give me ten minutes,” Keith groaned.

Lance sat in the seating area waiting for Keith but quickly got bored and started exploring his room, Keith had a stack of books on his desk about things like economics and history that Lance assumed were for school but another part of the desk was dedicated to books on astronomy and star charts. 

When Keith emerged from his room he was rearing a black shirt with a red vest and black riding pants, his hair was pulled back in a small ponytail leaving just his bangs to fall in his face. “Come on let’s go get breakfast.”

Rather than going to the dining room from last night like Lance thought Keith went to the kitchen and grabbed a basket from the cook before continuing down the corridor. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see, just be patient,” Keith mumbled. The turned down a few more corridors before coming to a set of french doors that lead to a small garden filled with all kinds of flowers and a small table in the middle. 

Keith setup the table for the table for the two of them, the each had a muffin, an omelet , a bowl of fruit and a glass of orange juice. “This is beautiful” Lance said looking around the garden as he sat down at the table.

“Thanks,” Keith said around his muffin.

“This garden is yours,” Lance asked in amazement.

“Yup I’ve taken care of it since I was six.”

“Your incredible,” Lance said admiring the garden. Keith began coughing and Lance looked over at him and he was beet red. “Are you ok?”

Keith nodded his head taking a drink of his juice, “I’m fine.” 

Lance heard a rustling by one of the bushes and when he looked over he saw a figure with white hair before it disappeared. The two ate in peace for the rest of the time and when they were done Keith gave Lance a tour of the garden passionately describing each of the different plants but Lance was finding it difficult to pay attention because he kept think about how cute Keith looked. Once Keith had finished the tour Lance was standing face to face with him in the shade from a weeping willow tree staring into his perfect violet eyes. Lance leaned forward and kissed him and Keith kissed him back. 

One second Lance was kissing Keith the next he was being thrown onto the ground. He looked up to see Lotor staring down at him, “Keith is mine! You can’t have him! He will stay with me forever!”

“Lotor what are you doing!” Keith shouted pushing Lotor away, “Leave us alone!”

Lotor stumbled away upon Keith’s request head hung, Keith sat down in the grass pouting, “I don’t know what his problem is.” 

“He’s just not use to you having other friends,” Lance said sitting next to keith rubbing circles on his back. 

“Huph I like you being my friend though, your kind and tell me stories about the outside, and listen to me talk about my plants, your a good person Lance,” Keith said leaning over onto Lance’s shoulder. The two boys sat like that in a comfortable silence watching the wind blow through the leaves. 

Keith’s mother came out to the garden and tapped on his shoulder, “Keith dear, Papa and I need to talk to you.” Keith reluctantly got up from his place in Lance’s arms to follow his mother into the house. 

Keith was lead into his father’s study where they sat him down and his father told him, “Keith it’s time for Mama and me to leave.”

“Where are you going?” Keith asked confused.

“It’s time for us to move on, the curse has been broken we all have to leave this world now,” Keith’s mother told him. 

“But what about me, can’t I come with you?” Keith pleaded, his eyes tearing up. 

“No, it’s time for you to return to the outside world,” his father told him hugging him close. Keith stayed there weeping in his parent’s arms till they were finished with their goodbyes the his parents sent him to say goodbye to the rest of the residence of the castle, He started with Thace and Ulaz and then moved on kitchen staff, the grounds workers, the maids, his teacher, his fencing instructor and the other gards and lastly he went up to Lotor’s room in the tour. 

 

Lance was begging to get antsy waiting for Keith to return so he went looking for him. He found his way to the kitchen where he found Thace. “Have you seen Keith?” 

“He’s not back yet? He must still be with Lotor.” Thace said. Lance looked at him pleadingly, “you can go check on him I guess, Lotor’s room is the top of the of the north tower.”

Lance ran over there as fast as he could and when he arrived at the top of the steps and stopped to catch his breath he heard arguing inside.

Keith shouted, “you can’t keep me here,” and there was a pounding on the door and then a loud thud.

“You don’t belong out there with the humans, you belong here with me forever,” came Lotor’s voice.

Lance had heard enough, he began ramming into the door till it budged and he came tumbling inside. Keith was lying on the floor with Lotor standing over him. Lance quickly got up and wedged himself between them but Lotor the directed his anger at him instead. “You! This is all your fault! If you hadn’t come here Keith would never have to leave!”

“You can’t keep him here forever Lotor! He deserves to be free and make his own choices!” 

“If he wants you so badly then I’ll become you,” Lotor said grabbing a hold of Lance. Lance began losing control of his own body and heard lotor’s voice in his head. “This body will be mine!”

Lotor and Lance wrestled for control in Lance’s head till finally Lance managed push him out and Lance awoke to being cradled in Keith’s arms. “Hello beautiful,” Lance said as he stared up ito violet eyes. 

“Lance?” Keith asked just before Lotor appeared before them angrily in a less than tangible state. 

That night the castle had one last feast to say farewell to Keith, he said goodbye to his parents one last time and the Lance and Keith left the castle after Lance’s 24 hours were up.

Hunk and Pidge were surprised when they saw not only Lance but the Galra boy as well but quickly welcomed him into their group. Keith only stayed with them a few day though before being carted away by social services and Lance did not see him again.

 

Three years later Lance was sitting in the back of his history class chatting with Allura. “Did you hear someone is moving into Diaazaal castle,” Allura asked.

Lance perked up, “Wait what!”

“Yeah they say some luck orphan inherited the place.”

Lance shot up from his seat grabbed his bag and shouted to the teacher he didn’t feel well before running out the door. When he arrived at the castle there stood a boy with a familiar mullet talking to some guy with a mechanical arm about horses. Lance stood there frozen staring at his first love and then the guy reached up and tapped Keith shoulder before pointing at him, Keith slowly turned around, his face lit up the second he Lance and he came running to hug Lance. The boys stood there hugging and sobbing about how much they missed each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to wright, hope you liked it! : )


End file.
